castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Divine Items
Divine Power Study It seems either the bosses need a certain amount (total) of divine power stats to pierce their armor or Ambrosia's Tempest Plate is not working. I'm sticking to the former so we need to find out how much Divine Power is needed to pierce their armor. So far it seems that Agamemenon's is 80 > x > 10. Since we only have 3 items for now and a possible combination of 210, 130, 120, 90, 80 and 10 Divine Power test ranges, it's impossible to find out the exact value. At least this is on my tests. Anyone wanna share their experience? Barry-N 10:37, March 2, 2011 (UTC) *"Jahanna is reportedly resisting other Divine Items except for Force of Nature." or the divine items lower percentual resistance, like divine power of 10 reduce resist by 1% .. so ambrosias armor has effect, but really low .. (guessing from my hits on Agamemnon with/out armor ..) urputnik 17:23, March 2, 2011 (UTC) **That note is based on what I heard/read in the forums. Aegis of Kings, despite having a greater Divine Power rating, doesn't pierce through Jahanna's armor which, from what the game says about Divine Armor and Divine Items, should not happen. I think it's a bug since Jahanna was introduced before AoK (you know how the devs are :P). FoN is piercing through both monsters. With regards to how DI's are supposed to work, I thought of the percentage reduction per DI you own as well. However, Agamemnon is still slapping 23.07% of my damage away even with the Ambrosia's new armor. So, I came with this theory that you need to have a total amount of DP rating to pierce through the armor, otherwise you still receive full damage reduction. How much percent of your damage is negated btw? (with the armor, since we can't remove it once we have it :P) I'm not sure about Jahanna, I haven't joined one so I'm not sure how much damage she negates and if the Tempest Plate has any noticeable effects on her DA. Barry-N 18:14, March 2, 2011 (UTC) ***same percentage here (having only armor).. also, is the prevented dmg substracted from dmg dealt, or is it already substracted? eg, If I hit Ag for 102k, but he has prevented 30k.. this means possible 133k dmg dealt (if I had enough divine items) .. or 102k dmg dealt, but only 72k went through divine armor of Ag? :) urputnik 07:03, March 3, 2011 (UTC) ****I see, thanks for the info. If I understand it correctly, you deal the 102k (goes to your activity) but with enough Divine Items, you should deal 133k. Comparing this to my total damage dealt against monsters w/o DA, the numbers fit for me. Barry-N 11:06, March 3, 2011 (UTC) I would like to ask another investigation for Divine items/power. I have 3 DI's totaling 30 DP. Against Jahanna, the damage prevention was at 7.5% (before, it was 9.09%). Against Aurora, the damage prevention was at 34% (dunno the previous one). Here's what I found: without any divine items Jahanna is now preventing 10% of damage, Agamemnon at 30% (reported 23.07% before) and Aurora at 40%. Granted, the person I asked is in the 50-99 bracket...maybe that factors in. At any rate I assume the following: *Devs upped the potency of the divine armors of related monsters *Divine items are working and preventing damage little by little as you build up your DP. Now here's the investigation list: *If you are hitting any of the above monsters, please report the damage prevention (or damage increase if it does) so we can measure how much each divine power is preventing (of course, you should also say what are your DIs). If you can verify that the without-DP damage negation as above, that would be cool too. *Verify if DI do not stack at the same slot. I have T. Plate, J. Medallion and L. Seal. If you have the M. Battlegear and your damage prevention is the same as mine (7.5% vs. Jahanna, 35% vs. Aurora), then this would be true. Thanks. Barry-N 05:28, April 3, 2011 (UTC)